Brotherhood of Stone
We have the strength of stone within, and the strength of stone without. ~ Lord-Mason Achilleus Mordax Chapter Master of the Brotherhood of Stone The Brotherhood of Stone a are descendants of the Imperial Fists, and the only successor chapter that can match their founding fathers in siege warfare, specifically the creation and deployment of defences, barricades and choke-points. They harbour the deepest hatred for the Iron Warriors, as they hold the buildings they create as almost sacred. There have been many cases where instead of falling back they have instead decided to uphold their 'sacred duty' as they call it and defend their barricades to the last. They are a mostly Codex adhering chapter but have an extra 200 men as well as non-codex ranks. They loosely base themselves off a prehistoric Terran secret society known as the Masons. Every chapter master is instead given the title Lord-Mason. The brotherhood of stone have a list called the List of Vendettas, to be added to that list means that there is no circumstance where the brotherhood would ally with you, even in the face of mutual destruction. Foes unlucky enough to be added to the list will be hunted to all ends of the galaxy. Founding of the Brotherhood of Stone The Brotherhood of Stone was founded in 920.M32 to help combat the threat of Abbdon's 3rd Black Crusade, they were sent to the Shrine world of Gerstahl to try and prevent Abbadon from destroying the body of Saint Gerstahl. In this they were ultimately unsuccessful, they arrived in time to see the looted and broken tomb of Gerstahl and the departing Black Legion but could do nothing to prevent their escape, they were then later sent to the Arx Gap and this is where they founded their home. Chapter Organisation and Specialised Ranks Ranks: Lord-Mason: The chapter master of the Brotherhood of Stone is known as the Lord-Master Senior Warden/First Warden: This is the second highest rank in the chapter and given to the first company's captain Circle of Stone/s: The name given to command squads Menhirs: An elite group of terminators from the 11th Company A rank not existing within other chapters is known as the Stone Priest. Stone priests are held very high in chapter esteem. It is a specialised role, the closest to it in a codex chapter would be some kind of combination between a techmarine and a chaplain (though it should be noted that both of those roles still exist in the chapter) the neophytes and scouts are nicknamed 'pebbles' Chapter Organisation: The chapter is mostly Codex adherent and like its founding chapter specialises in siege warfare. As well as having the typical 10 companies the Brotherhood of Stone have 2 extra companies. The first of which, the 11th company, consists mostly of devastator squads, though this company's actual purpose is that of defence builders while all members of the Brotherhood of Stone are trained in siege warfare the 11th company specialises in it, and it is where battle-brothers that show a strong aptitude for defence work over other roles are sent. The 12th company and 1st company share the same amount of honour and prestige in the eyes of the chapter as the 12 company is entirely made out of Stone Priests, during battle a Stone Priest or a group of Stone Priests will be allocated to whichever company is being sent to battle, the rest of the Stone Priests will stay in the 12th company and during times when the chapter is not at war those members of the priesthood that served with other companies will return to the 12th Timeline 920.M32 FORMATION OF THE BROTHERHOOD OF STONE CHAPTER Founded to combat Abaadon's 3rd Black Crusade. Moved to the Arx gap and converted an asteroid field into their fortress monastery named Grand Lodge' ''It was led by Vespacian Letscher a First Company terminator of the Imperial Fists, his squad accompanied him and became his command squad. Achilleus Mordax had just been seconded to Vespacian's squad and served firstly as a veteran, and then when the current champion replaced Vespacian as Lord-Mason, he became chapter champion. '' '' 999.M33 '''VESPACIAN'S FALL During a campaign against the Iron Warriors the fledgling chapter was ambushed and Lord-Mason Vespacian Letscher was slain. Augustus Verdagz The chapter Champion at the time started the tradition that the Lord-Mason must have served as a Chapter Champion. He left his post as Champion and became the new Lord-Mason, Achilleus Mordax was promoted to Chapter Champion. The Brotherhood of Stone regrouped after their loss and declared an unending vendetta against the Iron Warriors 320.M35 STONE STRONGER THAN IRON During their vendetta crusade against the Iron Warriors the first company (led by Achilleus Mordax) travelled to Serandor, a planet held by the Iron Warriors. The barely managed to make a safe landing coming under sustained fire and losing many aircraft. When they landed they entrenched themselves on the planet surface. The Iron Warriors, keen to prove their worth at tearing down the bastions of their foe charged the fortresses built by the Brotherhood of Stone, yet every attack was repulsed. What the Iron Warriors learned as they pushed harder against the brotherhood's defences was that to mock them the Brotherhood of Stone had actually copied some of Pertuabo's Iron Cage Category:Space Marine Chapter